I couldn't tell him, could I ?
by Raydran
Summary: Its taito so if you don't like that don't read it
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone.........this is my first fic ever finished and I think it is going well. It is taito so if you don't like that couple don't read it isn't bad thats why its censored G.........Please let me know what you think but don't be too cruel.....................and of course i don't own any of the digimon characters so don't sue me

I Couldn't Tell Him, Could I

*Why?*

The question plagued his thoughts, his concsiousness.

* Why? Why didn't he tell him? Why couldn't he tell him? Why?*

Matt slammed his history book shut, grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

*I need some air.*

The night was clear and cool, the blonde wandered around until he ginally glanced at a clock and realized he had been out way too long, besides he had a history test tomorrow, not to mention he was no good with his guitar if he didn't have enough sleep

*I have to tell him...but what if he hates me when i tell him........at least you will have told him......I can't* 

Matt argued with his self the whole way back to the apartment, he didn't realize how tired he was until he got to his room and flopped onto the bed.

************************************************************************

beep beep beep beep beep beep

Groaning, Matt rolled out of bed, only to land on the floor in a pile of dirty clothes.

"Damn it!" Matt mumbled as he got up.

After about ten minutes of trying to make it through his room, he managed to get into the shower. Twenty minutes later, he was out and dressed.

* Why? I know I'm gonna run into him........Maybe I should just skip today.......No History Test*

Half an hour and two tubes of gel later, the blonde was on his way to school. 

"Hey Joe" Matt said as Joe came running up

"Hey Matt, wait up," yelled Joe who was now panting

The two walked upto the building before going there seperate ways. Matt walked to his Calculus class after shoving his bag in his locker. Just as he was taking his usual seat in the back of the room. A familiar brown headed girl started heading toward where he was sitting...not what he needed at this moment.

"Good Morning Matt," Sora said all to cheerilly

"Hey, I didn't know you were in this class," Matt mumbled

"I am now, I just switched," Sora replied as she gave Matt a flirty smile.

*Why can't she understand that I have no interest in her.......*

Sora turned around as the teacher started the usual boring lecture. Gratefully Matt listened to the teacher as he droned on and on. An hour later the bell rang. The blonde was all to eager to get out of that class and the brown headed girl who kept smiling at him and dropping her pencil.

Matt groaned as he pulled out his history book. He didn't want to go to class, Tai was in that class and the blonde found it harder everyday to face him. Reluctantly, He threw his book back in his locker and grabbed his coat. As he turned to leave he bumped into Tai.

*Not now* matt groaned mentally

" Um....... Matt, Shouldn't you be in history class

" Yeah, but so should you."

Tai laughed uncomfortably " Yeah I should"

"Tai is skipping class?" Matt asked curiously

"Umm......yeah I didn't study and besides i need a break.............Hey your skipping too."

Matt laughed, "Yeah as usual i suppose,.............but if we don't get out of the hall our butts will be in detention"

*Just my luck.......I skip class to avoid him......but now I am skipping with him.........Is someone trying to tell me something*

Tai and Matt turned and ran down the hall not stopping till they got outside.

"So what do you so when you skip?" Tai asked curiously

"Walk around usually.......think." Matt said "Have you ever skipped before?"

"No not really.........I was always worried about being kicked off the soccer team for low grades..."

"Oh," Matt mumbled

The two boys walked down the sidewalk. Finally the reached the park, Tai began kicking the soccer ball around as Matt sat on the bench and watched him.

* He is so beautiful......the way the sun hits his wild hair ........ I can't take this anymore I have to tell him and now is as good a time as any* 

Just then Tai walked over and sat next to Matt.

Simultaneously "I have to tell you something"

They both stared at each other as they sat on the bench.

I know nobody likes a cliff hanger but if I get enough responses I will write a second part. This is my first fic finished so if you have suggestions let me know...........be nice people.


	2. What's Said is Said

Um……………… well here it is the second part of this story. Again things in the * are thoughts where as *********************** is a change in time or setting. Apology to Roxy for this is gonna be matts pov again and not tais

Whats Said is Said

*What am I doing*

The two boys just sat on the bench staring at each other not knowing what to do. The clouds rolled through the sky as they just sat there. They both turned away finally. Tai finally turned back to face Matt , who was fiddling with his fingers.

" Matt….," Tai said shakily

Matt turned sharply to meet Tai's calm beautiful brown eyes. Tai stared back at Matt's azul eyes.

Breaking the silence…..

"I need to tell you something, Matt"

" Tai…..there is something I need to tell you,"

*Should I really tell him how I feel what if he hates me what if he never wants to see me again………*

"Matt, I am just gonna say this………………………………Matt I I I think I I I love you,"

Matts jaw dropped.

*Did Tai just say what I think he said? Did he say he loved me?

Tai sat there…not believing he had just told the one person he loved how he felt. Tai turned away from Matt. Matt looked at Tai who had just told him he loved him. Matt wasn't believing this. After what seeemed like forever Tai got up and began walking slowly away. Matt jumped down and caught up.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I can die of humiliation."

"Whaa..why"

"Matt…….I just told you I loved you and you didn't say anything so…….. I assumed you hate me……don't you"

"Tai, I don't hate you I could NEVER hate you …………………I love you too…..I was just so afraid to tell you"

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"I always thought deep down you hated me, but you ..…you love me"

With that Matt bent down and brushed his lips against Tai's. 

"I could never hate you," Matt whispered.

Tai kissed Matt, both of them letting all there emotions that they had kept hidden away wash over them. They stood there in the middle of the day in the middle of the park ……kissing as if they would never have another chance. With their arms still wrapped around each other they looked up just in time to see Sora coming.

*Not now, why does she have to ruin everything*

"Hey, guys," Sora yelled as she came running up.

"Hey," Matt and Tai mumbled.

"Boy, you sure know how to make someone feel wanted"

*That's just it your not wanted, Why does she always pop up when me and Tai are alone*

"Uhhhh……..sorry, Sora." Tai replied

"Its okay, Why weren't you guys in history class today…….you do know we had a test."

"Yeah we knew, we just didn't feel like going………"

"Besides it was too nice out to stay inside all day," Tai said cutting Matt off.

"Okay," Sora said supsiciously

" I have to go, band rehearsal."

"Bye"

"Bye Matt"

" I better be going too if I don't want to be late for soccer practice"

"Fine, Everyone leave Sora all by herself"

*************************************************************************

Matt was lying on his bed, going over what had happened today and couldn't believe it. He glanced at his clock it was only 8:30. Just as he was about to pick up the phone, it rang.

"Hello" 

"Hello, Matt, Its Tai"

"Hey whats up"

"Ummmm………….Matt we can't see each other ever again."

"Wha……..Why…………..hello Hello"

Tai hung up the phone tears streaming down his face.

"Damn it" Matt yelled as he threw the phone against the wall.

With that he lay back down on his bed and cried.

*I am so confused.*

With that thought he fell asleep.

Okay…..don't kill me. I will write a second part if you want me too………sorry to all those who like sora but I don't so there might be some sora bashing coming up here soon. Please review sorry bout the cliff hangers but it makes the story so much better I think


	3. Who's Toying With Whom's Mind

Well here it is the third part but definitely not the last

Who's Toying with Who's Mind

"Sora you are such a bitch you know that right?" Tai said unhappily

"No, I just get what I want," She replied smugly

"Even though it means hurting your friends,"

"You call Matt a friend, Tai you are the only one who never noticed Matt and I never got a long," 

"Just because you don't get along doesn't mean you can treat him like nothing"

"Why are we talking about Matt, this has nothing to do with him."

"Actually it does…………..I just told him I was in love with him….and then I had to turn around and tell him I couldn't see him anymore……Oh no nothing to do with Matt"

"That's not my problem is it now"

**************************************************************************************

*Now I am really confused*

Matt thought as he lay in bed knowing that eventually he'd have to face school, teachers, friends, and………eventually Tai.

*Why would Tai do this to Me………….Why*

Matt slowly got up and got ready for the long day ahead of him. He grabbed his bag as he headed for the door. The weather outside was sunny and nice the exact opposite of how Matt felt right now. He avoided everyone he knew the whole way to school. He arrived at school running his hands threw his hair he slowly made his waay to his locker.

*This is. not going to be a good day*

Half way to his locker he noticed a familiar figure leaning against his locker. It was Tai, what could he possibly want now. The blonde Just stood there. Unsure of what to do he turned around and went straight to class which wouldn't help because he had history. Reluctantly making his way down the hall , Matt finally reached his class. He took his usual seat in the back next to the window.

*Why me, why does my life have to be a living hell, why did tai have to say he loved me and then basically take it back. What is going on with him…………………………….what is the teacher going on about now*

Matt didn't notice Tai watching him and Sora watching Tai. He just stared out the window hoping class would end and he wouldn't have to face Tai ever. Tai needed to tell Matt but first he would have to get rid of the annoying brwon haired girl next to him. Half an hour later the bell rang. Matt darted for the door avoiding Tai but colliding with Joe in the hallway.

"Hey Matt what's your hurry." Joe asked as he gathered books.

"Sorry Joe, I just don't want to run in to someone and …….." Matt mumbled

"Are you okay Matt you look kinda……" Joe was cut off

"Maaaaatttttt Mmaattt Wait" Tai yelled as Matt took off down the hall

"Damnit " Matt mumbled 

" What did you say young man," Asked a voice

Matt spun around coming face to face with the principal

" Wha What"

" That's what I thought you have detention," the principal said as he hande matt a pink slip

*Damn just what I need I have band rehearsal"

Matt walked to his next class

The blonde walked into detention, the day had been pretty much a blur. He took a seat in the back next to the window. 

Tai cursed himself the whole way to detention how did he get detention, coach was going to kill him. He walked into the detention room immedialy spotting Matt. Matt looked up to see Tai standing next to him.

*Just what I need*

"Matt we need to talk"

"Nothing to talk about "

"Yes there is"

"You made it quite clear there wasn't"

Matt got up and moved just as the detention moniter walked in. Tai began to bang his head on the desk. He hated Sora so much at this moment.

Welll that's the end of the third part if you wannt I might write a fourth but I don't know yet um………….i know this is kinda short but its my party and I have had waayyyyy to much sugar and no sleep so I leave you with this and forgive me all you sora fans but she is so ANNNNNnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyying

Hope you like it bye the way I am changing my name from FictiousGirly to Charma


	4. Avoiding his Gaze

Avoiding His Gaze

*Why does life have to be so cruel*

The blonde laid his head on the desk. He had moved just as the detention monitor walked in. So he wouldn't have to face Tai. He turned to look back at the brown headed boy who continued to bang his head on the desk. 

*He looks so cute*

Matt turned around propping his head in his hands he stared at the blank board in front of him. It felt as time had stopped as Matt sat there staring at the bored. Tai was now looking out the window next to him. Slowly the hands on the clock made there away around the face. It was now 4 o'clock Matt almost jumped out of his seat for the door. The last thing he needed was for Tai to corner him now.

If Tai cornered him now Matt was sure he would break down and cry. Before the monitor finished saying the words the blonde was out the door. It took the brown-headed boy a few moments to register everything before he jumped up and dashed after the blonde. Matt was halfway down the hall when he heard Tai yell at him to wait up.

Sora was sitting outside waiting for Tai with Jun when they both looked up to see a blonde running straight towards them…Tai not far behind. Then all of a sudden Matt went flying through the air landing on the pavement.

"Matt you really should be more careful," Sora said in a fake concerned voice

"You should go to hell," Matt mumbled glaring at her.

Just then Tai came walking up outta breath. Sora glared at Tai. Jun looked ready to pounce Matt who was still sitting on the pavement. Tai's eyes met Matt's for a brief second before Matt turned away. Tai knew that look , he could read Matt like an open book.

"Matt why didn't you stop"

"Tai don't"

"Back off Tai," Sora mouthed

Matt stood up. All he wanted to do was get outta there before Jun suffocated him Sora glared at him to death and he'd die because he couldn't wrap his arms around Tai.

Turning to walk away, someone grabbed his arm.


	5. Hiding, to Mend Broken Hearts

Here it is the 5th part. Thank you to those few that reviewed it. Sorry it was so short but there is no point to put a lot of time and effort into something that no one will take a minute or two to tell me what they thought. Well here it is

Hiding, and mending broken hearts

Matt turned around quickly only to come face to face with Tai. Tai's hand still held Matt's arm firmly. Matt glared at Tai. Tai knew that if he let go he wouldn't get another chance. Now all he had to do was lose Sora and Jun so she could talk to Matt. Sora and Jun were watching Tai with interest. 

"Matt we have to talk, but we have to get away from them first," Tai whisper so only Matt could here.

"Tai we have to go," Sora said impatiently

"Let go Tai," Matt hissed.

"No we need to talk," Tai said through gritted teeth.

Matt suddenly noticed how close they really were, he could feel Tai's breath. The brown headed boy noticed that a certain blonde was now staring directly at him. Sora and Jun were standing impatiently a few steps away. 

" Matt can we please please talk, just five minutes and then I will never bug you again," Tai whispered.

"Fine but what do we do about them," Matt mumbled nodding toward the two girls

"Run," Tai replied quietly.

"Okay, count of three head for the school" 

"Okay."

Sora and Jun who were still standing nearby began to sense something. Jun didn't really seem to care she was to busy trying to decide what to do when she got her hands on the cute blonde in front of her.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Sora said furiously

"Me too, I wonder if he's talking about me," Jun replied dreamily.

"What is Tai upto?" Sora wondered.

All of a sudden the two boys dashed toward the school, before Sora and Jun could realize what was going on the boys had already reached the inside of the school and were now walking down the hall. They walked to the auditorium at the end of the hall. Looking around to see if anyone noticed they slipped into the auditorium. They found two seats in the back of the room and sat down. They sat there for a few minutes before breaking the silence.

"Tai, what do you want to talk about, what could there possibly be to talk about?" Matt asked curiously

"Matt I meant what I said in the park that day," Tai said as he looked directly into Matt's beautiful blue eyes.

"Really, because you sure didn't seem to have a problem telling me different on the phone," Matt said harshly.

"You have to understand, I had to do that."

"Why, Tai. Why would you HAVE to say that."

"Sora."

"What about her…"

"She's blackmailing me."

"With what Tai your perfect."

"Only in your sparkling eyes."

They sat there in the dark auditorium. Tai held Matt's hand. Matt looked at the boy next to him and then at there now intertwined fingers.

"I am so sorry I hurt you Matt. I was just so afraid."

"Of what Tai."

"Sora, she knows stuff about me that no one knows except for me. I was just so afraid, of what people would do if they found out. So I did what she told me to keep her from telling, but I realized that the past few days have been hell without you. Matt I need you, I love you."

Matt just stared at Tai not knowing what to say. So he didn't say anything he leaned over and pressed his lips to Tai's. Tai gently placed his arms around Matt. They were still kissing when they heard a door open. They both jumped apart. Turning to see who it was. 

"How did they find us," Matt whispered

" I don't know unless someone saw us," Tai whisper back.

"Damn, why can't they go away."

"I don't know but I wish they would."

They started crawling towards the door on the opposite side of the room. When all of a sudden Matt started laughing. Tai turned around as Matt was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Matt what are you laughing about," Tai mumbled

"Look at us," Matt replied through hiccups which he got from trying not to laugh.

They looked at each other then where they were and both started cracking up. Tai stared at Matt who was laying on his back smiling. He looked so angelic.

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked curiously

"You, you're so beautiful when you're happy." 

Tai leaned down and kissed Matt. Warm and sweet they both thought. Matt's tongue found Tai's. Both boys forgetting the two girls who were in the same room looking for them. They just lay on the floor between two rows of chairs making out. 

All of sudden a loud squeal broke the silence.


	6. Truth Be Known

The fifth part. Sorry that they are too short but it's the only way I can write with the amount of spare time I have.

Truths Be Known

The two boys looked up to see Jun leaning over one of the chairs. Sora came running over as they struggled to stand up. This is not what they needed or what they wanted. Matt glared at Jun, wishing she'd disappear into thin air, it wouldn't hurt if Sora did too.

"What's wrong Jun," Sora asked eyeing Tai and Matt.

"They were…making out," Jun said sounding upset.

"Tai, I warned you. So should we start by telling Matt and Jun." Sora said threateningly

"No, I'll tell Matt. You can tell whomever the hell you want I don't care anymore. It's not worth it." Tai said fimly

"Your gonna regret this Taichi Kamiya." Sora yelled as Matt and Tai turned and left.

Jun looked at Sora who was furious. She was already planning to make them pay. Jun still couldn't believe what she saw so she decided to pretend it never happened. Sora headed straight for the phone; she knew exactly what to do. All she needed to do was get tell one person and by tomorrow it would be all over school.

Tai and Matt walked back to Tai's house holding hands. Once they got to Tai's bedroom, Tai immediately began spilling everything to Matt who was sitting in shock on the bed.

"How did Sora find out?" Matt asked

"I don't know," Tai said staring at the floor.

Matt could tell that Tai was uncomfortable. He kept staring at the floor and mumbling. The blonde got up and walked across the room and knelt next to Tai and hugged him. Tai broke down and cried.

"What am I gonna do when the whole school knows?" Tai asked between sobs.

"Do you really think they will believe it?" Matt asked

"Come on Matt, We'e dealing with high schoolers here."

"True."

"This isn't good Matt what if I get kicked off the soccer team."

Holding Tai's face in his hands, Matt looked Tai directly in the eyes, "Why would they do that you're their best player."

"Matt, you better go, my parents will be home soon."

"It'll be okay, trust me."

Matt got up and left the room and the apartment all together. Tai let the tears roll down his cheeks, why was this happening to him.

I know how much you people hate short fic but I am having difficulty finding time and ideas to put into my fic but I promise I will try my best to finish and the next will be longer


	7. Sora's Scorn

Thank you for all the reviews and due to the numerous threats on my life made by you know who you are I have written a 7th part here goes sorry its so short but I have tons of work to do and haven't had much time. OH and Truth be known was actually the 6th part not the fifth

Sora's Scorn

The sun had already begun to sink below the horizon when Matt had headed home, leaving Tai's. Matt began to worry as everything began to sink in. 

*What if Sora does tell everyone? *

That thought seemed burnt into his mind. What could he do though, he himself had just found out what Sora had been holding over Tai's head. 

*I hope he doesn't do anything stupid*

*************************************

Tai sat in the middle of his bedroom floor, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hadn't moved since Matt had left or rather since he told Matt EVERYTHING. Slowly Tai made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. What was he going to do? What if Sora does tell everyone? After washing his face and tossing the thoughts about in his head he was no longer upset, now he was downright pissed. He wasn't going to let some flower arranging couldn't play soccer so had to take up tennis brunette, No she was not going to screw his life up.

The angry brown headed boy picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. Sora picked up the phone.

"Hello" Sora answered

Tai who trying at a not so high decibel said, "Sora we need to talk…NOW…meet me at the park in 10 minutes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He slammed the phone down and walked out the door.

**************************************************

Matt was passing the park when he saw Tai and Sora standing in the park, they looked like they were about to kill each other. He crept closer and was now behind a tree listening to what Tai was saying.

"Sora I don't care if you tell the whole damn world that I was raped and it left me with Aids, Hell I'll tell the whole world for ya!" Tai yelled furiously.

"Tai shut up or everyone will here you," Sora said softly

"This is what you wanted isn't it, either I leave Matt or you will ruin my life, Well I beat ya to it…Matt is the one person who accepts me for me, and you are not gonna cause me to lose him you stupid bitch."

"Fuck you, Tai, Fuck you………all I wanted was for you to know how much I cared for you……..but you don't care all you care about is that blonde haired guitar playing fag………..you never even gave me a chance."

"Sora, why would I give you a chance you're a conniving little bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself so god knows how you got the crest of love."

Matt stood there is mouth hanging open as he listened to the two brunettes verbally assaulted one another, after about another twenty minutes of this Sora ran off crying, and Tai sat on the bench. Matt slowly walked over and sat down next to Tai and held his hand.

"You know what she's gonna do don't ya."

"Yes, but it will be okay we'll get through this."

"I love you Matt, Let her call gossip queen Jun."

"I love you too, Tai"

The two boys sat in each others arms on the bench, till the sun set.


	8. In the Open 1

Here is part eight to all those who reviewed…yes I know tai will eventually die but that is still yet to come so enjoy and please review and sorry if this is way short but I don't have as much time as I like anymore… also thanks to Skeggy for the help and advice

In the Open

The two boys sat on the bench until the stars came out. They knew tomorrow was going to be along day so they reluctantly got up and headed home. Matt and Tai walked to Matt's. Matt knew Tai didn't want to be alone he could see it in his eyes. So Tai had called his parents and told them he was staying at Matt's. Since Matt's dad was away on business they could be alone without being bothered…

They sat down in the living room after Matt had gotten each of them a soda. Tai knew he was going to have to tell someone the whole story so why shouldn't it be the one person he wanted to spend forever with. Tai set his soda down, it was cherry 7-up to be exact. Matt knew the brown haired boy was trying to tell him something. Matt reached for Tai's hands and held them in his own.

"It's okay Tai you can tell me." Matt whispered soothingly

"Matt…I don't know if I can…"

"You don't have to if you don't want…. Take your time."

Tai leaned his head on Matt's shoulder as the blonde wrapped his arms around Tai. Sitting there in the quiet apartment, knowing what was coming was going to come no matter how much the stalled. Finally, breaking the silence Tai began to speak his voice shaky but full of anger and sadness.

"I was walking home from soccer practice one afternoon…………….."

******************************FLASHBACK**********************************

Tai was walking home from soccer practice one sunny afternoon, his bag slung over his left shoulder, soccerball under his right arm. It was just an everyday afternoon. As he walked down the sidewalk he began to think about soccer practice not paying any attention to where he was going when……..He sit something or somebody.

"Uuh…. Sorry Mister," Tai mumbled trying to go around

The man wouldn't let him pass; Tai looked up to see the man smiling at him, immediately Tai had a very bad feeling. Before Tai could register what was happening, he was up against a wall in an alley he had never seen before. Something cool touched his neck, it was sharp, it was a knife. The brunette was in serious trouble. Suddenly his shorts were around his knees along with his boxers.

*Oh god, why is this happening to me*

Tai gasped in pain, tears began rolling down his cheeks.

**********************************END FLASHBACK***********************

Tai was now sobbing in Matt's arms. Matt wrapped his arms around the crying boy trying to sooth him, he would give anything to take the pain away, but knew he couldn't. So he just made comforting noises as he rubbed Tai's back.


	9. In the Open 2

I know some of you won't be happy to hear this and others will but I am ending my series because I am sick of people reading and NOT reviewing and those who do always flame…to those of you who don't know anything about the AIDS virus you can't get it from kissing unless both persons involved have open wounds in their mouth……………………………yes I know Tai will most likely die………but he's not dead yet…………THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO DID READ AND REVIEW AND DIDN'T FLAME.

In the Open 

Matt looked at the clock then at the boy who was now sound a sleep in his arms, on the couch. It was almost 1am. The blonde laid his head on the couch and shut his eyes, he knew tomorrow was going to be hard on them both of them especially Tai. He wished he could shield Tai from the pain, but knew it was impossible. 

Sora picked up the phone and dialed the number. She didn't want to do it but had to. He wasn't going to get away with hurting her either of them. It was payback time. The phone rung 3 times before some one finally answered.

"Motimya residence, Jun speaking," Jun said as she picked up the phone. (A.N I don't know if spelt that name right so don't kill me).

"Hey Jun, It's Sora."

"Hi Sora."

"Jun, If I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell anyone else." Sora said mocking a serious tone knowing Jun wouldn't keep her mouth shut, but that was the plan.

"Oooooooo, I swear I won't tell a soul." Jun squealed jumping up and down.

So Sora proceeded to tell Jun everything. Jun's mouth just hung open on the other line. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. About an hour after Sora had hung up with Jun, Everybody in the city knew that Taichi Kamiya was raped and now has aids.

*********************************************************************************

Tai began to stir as the sunlight hit his face. He looked up to see Matt sleeping, his face looked full of pain. He must be having a bad dream Tai thought as he made his way to the bathroom, to clean up. After washing his face and attempting to comb his hair, Tai went to wake Matt up. 

After the two boys attempted to clean up they headed for school. Tai stared at his shoes as they walked, and Matt glanced at Tai every few seconds. It was unusual for Tai to walk with his head down, but Matt didn't question him about it.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining not a cloud in the sigh and an oh so gentle breeze. One of those days where kids would do anything to just sit outside rather than be cooped up inside a hot school building.

They arrived at school just as the bell was ringing. Both boys ran all the way to class. When they reached their class, they were both hesitant to go in. Eventually, Matt reached up and turned the doorknob, and pulled the door gently.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Ishida, Mr. Kamiya." The teacher said dryly.

As the two boys made there way to their usual seats, they could here people whispering. Matt looked at Tai who was staring at his shoes as if they were the only things in the world. When they sat down Matt leaned over and whispered something in Tai's ear. Tai gave Matt a faint smile. Then began to write on his paper. Matt looked up to see pretty much the whole class staring at them.

It was going to be a long day.

Sorry it was so short. If I do continue the next part will be longer. However do to the very few reviews, flames, and people like Fruity pip I am not sure I will. If you want to know the Fruity pip thing all you have to do is read my first few fics then read hers and you'll know why I am so mad


End file.
